


Hold my hand (CarLando)

by Brokentyre



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medicine, Panic Attacks, Sweet
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokentyre/pseuds/Brokentyre
Summary: One Shot parte del mio lavoro "Are You Ok"Elsa è una giovane dottoressa diventata medico personale dei piloti di Formula 1.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Kudos: 10





	Hold my hand (CarLando)

Elsa passa ore a riordinare carte, dati, certificati... Le autorizzazioni _race-fi_ t dei piloti sono forse la parte più importante del suo lavoro, e deve ricontrollarle ad ogni weekend di gara.   
Elsa se l'è sempre cavata bene con i numeri e i dati... Forse è una qualità indispensabile per sopravvivere a sei anni di Medicina... Ma da quando era entrata a lavorare in pronto soccorso, era riuscita a relegare le scartoffie ai margini del suo tempo.   
E mentre passava il tempo a salvare la vita delle persone diventando un medico vero, il mondo era cambiato e tutti i fogli di carta si erano smaterializzati nei database, che lei aveva sempre rinunciato a capire.   
Ma essere fuori allenamento ha delle conseguenze, anche quando si tratta solo di controllare dati.   
Controlla 10 volte.

_Fascicolo elettronico di Lando Norris_   
_> esami di laboratorio > analisi ematica > file vuoto. _   
_Nemmeno l'antidopping._

Ripensa ai test di inizio stagione.   
Elsa si occupava dei test psicofisici, le analisi del sangue le faceva un suo collega nella stanza accanto.   
E si ricordava delle urla e delle risate che provenivano da quella stanza.   
Lando aveva paura degli aghi e temporeggiava in ogni modo per non dover fare il prelievo.

_Alla fine ci sarà riuscito._  
 _Che bambino._  
Ma ora se la vedrà con me.

Apre la porta dell'ambulatorio, con la stessa faccia della prof di Latino del ginnasio quando aveva scoperto che Elsa passava la versione a tutti durante il compito in classe.   
Sulle sedie in fila ci sono solo Lando e Carlos che parlano tra loto, sono arrivati insieme e puntuali all'appuntamento.  
Appena vede aprirsi la porta Lando guarda Carlos "You first" e Carlos si alza.

"Scusa Carlos, ma preferirei vedere prima Lando... Credo che avremmo da risolvere un conto in sospeso..."   
Lando la guarda allarmato "What?"   
"... Sai cosa succede quando la FIA scopre che un pilota non ha fatto il test antidoping obbligatorio all'inizio dell'anno?"   
"Io non..."  
" ... Che puoi andare a guidare i carrelli del supermercato. Facendo il miglior tempo settore del banco frigo."

Il suo sguardo è tra il perplesso e il preoccupato, sta ancora cercando di capire. Ma quel pomeriggio in cui era scappato dal centro medico dicendo che l'aveva chiamato Zac Brown e che sarebbe tornato subito, gli sta tornando in mente.  
Anche Carlos ha un'aria preoccupata e severa, è sempre molto protettivo con Lando e sgridarlo per ogni cazzata è parte della sua vita.  
"Veramente non hai fatto il test antidoping?!"   
"Nono non è per quello... Ecco io... Posso spiegare..."

Elsa apre la porta e spinge dentro il ragazzino che cercava di legare le sue gambe a quelle della sedia.   
"Muoviti, vieni dentro che facciamo subito. Scusa Carlos, dovrai aspettare dieci minuti in più... "

Lando entra nella stanza con gli occhi bassi, esattamente come un bambino che sa di essere in punizione.   
"Siediti sulla sedia e appoggia il braccio qui. Ti metto il laccio emostatico..."   
È visibilmente agitato.   
Nel suo sguardo nota un leggero sforzo di autocontrollo, ma appena Elsa si avvicina lui toglie il braccio.   
"No io non... Senti non si può fare in un altro modo? Io ho già fatto l'antidopping con le urine... Questo serve per forza?"   
"Si, le analisi del sangue rivelano altri tipi di sostanze, e poi non serve solo per l'antidopping, anche per te, per essere sicuri che tu stia bene..."   
Lui chiude gli occhi, ha la faccia di uno che non sa come uscirne.   
"Lando, io non ce la faccio proprio a credere che tu non voglia fare le analisi perché hai preso droghe o altre sostanze. Qual è il problema?"   
"Mph..."   
_Ha quasi gli occhi lucidi..._  
"Hai paura di qualcosa?"   
"È che io odio gli ospedali, i medici... Le punture... Gli aghi...È da quando ero piccolo e mi mettevo a piangere e mia madre si arrabbiava con me, sono svenuto anche qualche volta"

O _k s_ _ta per piangere, è ora di fare una battuta stupida. Se mi venisse in mente. Pazienza un abbraccio andrà bene lo stesso._

_"_ Lando, anche se mi hai appena detto che mi odi, io ti voglio bene per davvero e non farei mai qualcosa per farti male. Per questo non c'è niente di cui aver paura.   
Poi, se fossi sadica e mi divertissi a infilzare le persone sceglierei un pilota Mercedes, non ti pare?"

Lui sorride ma sta piangendo.

"Se faccio entrare Carlos che ti fa compagnia 5 minti, e intanto che io penso a riempire queste provette voi parlate un po'?"  
"Non so se è una buona idea"  
"Allora... Siete amici e vi aiutate a vicenda? Passate tanto tempo insieme e condividete tante cose? Ti senti bene quando parli con lui? Ti senti più sicuro quando c'è anche lui? Ho ancora altre 4 ore di lavoro prima di poter andare in albergo a riposarmi e non posso passare tutta la giornata ferma per un prelievo del sangue?   
Mi sembrano già 5 ottime ragioni. "

Apre la porta.   
"Carlos, ci stiamo annoiando, ci fai compagnia?"  
Lui è perplesso, ma Elsa gli fa l'occhiolino, non ci mette molto a capire.   
Il pilota spagnolo entra nella stanza passandosi una mano nei capelli, sembra l'entrata in scena di Rambo.   
Elsa gli indica la sedia accanto a quello che assomiglia più a un bambino spaventato che al suo compagno di squadra.   
"Hei, look at me. It's everything fine ok? I'm here."  
Lando continua a singhiozzare, Carlos gli fa una carezza e gli prende la mano.   
_Sa essere veramente dolce._

_"_ Carlos, in realtà ti ho chiamato perché volevo sentire i tuoi migliori consigli su come essere affascinante e far colpo su qualcuno. Prego, puoi cominciare la lezione.   
Lando, tu guardalo negli occhi e concentrati per imparare meglio." - dice Elsa sorridendo.   
Carlos comincia a sparare minchiate a raffica, serio come se stesse esponendo una teoria scientifica. Lando continua a guardarlo negli occhi e comincia a ridere.   
Anche Elsa ride, ma nel frattempo riesce a fargli il prelievo e lui quasi non se ne accorge.   
"Ok ho finito. Carlos, grazie, basta così, non sentivo tante cavolate tutte in una volta dall'ultima strategia Ferrari..."

Continuano a chiacchierare mentre Elsa visita entrambi, uno dopo l'altro, nella stessa stanza.   
_Questi due condividono tutto, non hanno bisogno di privacy._  
E dopo mezz'ora escono dalla stanza del centro medico. Continuando a ridere e scherzare. Abbracciati.


End file.
